Let me Sign
by JaimeLynn8421
Summary: After Caroline catches Tyler with Haley she drives away from Mystic falls just as a storm is brewing. She pulls over to attempt to reign in her emotions but realizes someone had followed her. Dancing in the rain anyone? It's cliché, I know. Just give it a try. Klaroline One-shot.
1. Let Me Sign

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries, just the hope that something similar will happen to will happened to me like it does Caroline in this story. XD Enjoy my fellow Klaroline shippers. :)**

* * *

**"Let Me Sign"**

Caroline's hands tightened on the steering wheel as she drove out of the boundaries of mystic falls, Robert Pattison's "Let me sign" blaring on repeat out of her

speakers. Her breathing accelerated with the car as she lifted her hand to furiously wipe at the tears streaming down her face. She had to get out, for a day at least.

Even a few hours would be good after what she stumbled in on. She knew something was going on between Tyler and Haley, she just didn't realize how much. Her

breathing hitched as she struggled for air through her wracking sobs. The sky darkened to a bleak gray through her windshield, a storm cloud rolling in quickly

overhead. Thunder boomed from the Heavens, echoing through the hills of Virginia, lightning striking in the distance. When she was sure that she was far enough

away, she pulled onto a back road. The thick trees surrounding her, creating a barrier from the harsh highway. As she drove on to where she was no longer in sight

of the main road, she finally pulled over.

Rain was coming down in sheets now, as the storm moved in. She laid her head on her hands as she continued to grasp the

steering wheel like the lifeline she believed it to be. Her body trembling with the trees as the wind picked up speed. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, while her hands

tore through her hair in frustration and pain, knowing at once who it was. The buzzing stopped only to begin again. She picked up the phone from the passenger seat,

and began violently beating it against the window, screaming at nothing and everything. When she was sure her phone was beyond destroyed she let it fall from her

hand, laying her head back on the seat closing her eyes. Trying to slow her breathing as she listened to Robert Pattinson's voice crooning out the beautiful song about

falling in love with someone who is completely wrong for you, and being dammed for it. Her mind slowly drifted to one person as she thought about the lyrics.

Knowing that falling for him, would either damn her or save him. "God, help me." she whispered, her voice blending with the melody. Here she was thinking about

"him" after she just caught Tyler with Haley. The song started over as her vampire hearing picked up footsteps. She cautiously peered out the glass, her dead heart

wanting to accelerate. There he stood, stopping to look at her, the rain pouring over him. His shirt drenched, sticking to his muscled chest. His face somber but

beautiful as he stared back through the water, ignoring all of it, only focused on her. He started walking toward her car again, looking like something out of a movie.

Caroline's mind whirled as he reached her car, opening her door.

"Get out." Klaus said softly. Without hesitating she took his hand stepping out into the cool rain, letting the music continue to flow out of the open car door. She tilted

her head back letting the rain wash away any trace of her tears. The smell of the forest overwhelmed her as she breathed in it's deep, refreshing scent. Opening her

eyes to look into his, she allowed him to pull her close, just this once. Not a word was spoken between them as he led her into a slow dance.

**Standing there by a broken tree, Her hands are all twisted, she was pointing at me.**

Klaus twirled her slowly, water now falling off her.

**I was damned by the light coming out of her eyes. She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky.**

She was pulled back to his chest, which was warm, even through his rain drenched shirt.

**She said walk on over here to the bitter shade. I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know that you're saved.**

He tipped her back, letting the water rush over them in a cool, but welcomed, embrace.

**Let me sign, Let me sign.**

Pulling her back to him, Klaus gently squeezed her hand, which was intertwined with his. She looked beautiful as the water danced on her long lashes. So many

thoughts were whirling through Caroline's mind as she leaned her head against his hard chest. What was she doing, why was she doing it? Why does she want to?

Pushing Tyler from her thoughts, she stood there in Klaus' strong embrace in the rain, letting it cleanse her from her pain. She never thought his arms, of all people,

would become her safe haven that night. She clenched his shirt in her hands, squeezing her eyes shut. "Why are you doing this?" She whispered. She felt his hand on

her back, pulling her ever so slightly closer.

"You know why, Caroline." he said softly. She looked up at him through the rain. His blue eyes were smoldering as they searched hers. Lighting briefly illuminated

the forest around them. "I'm here...isn't that enough?" He questioned. She shook her head lightly.

"I need to hear it...Niklaus." she pleaded. She felt his intake of breath at the sound of his full name.

"Caroline..."

"Please...just...just tell me." Her hands tightened on his shirt, water pulsing over her fingers. He closed his eyes, his jaw clenching. She had never heard the three

words come from his lips directly. She doesn't doubt he never has as well. If he could say it, she knew she would finally risk letting herself love him back. She would

go wherever he wanted, do anything he needed. She would be at his mercy, because she knew that if she let herself love him, she would never stop. Klaus opened

his eyes again, staying silent. Caroline nodded sadly, new tears welling up in her troubled eyes. She started to pull away, walking back to her car. His hand reached

quickly through the rain grabbing her wrist, and jerking her back to his chest, her free hand curling around his shoulder. Before Caroline could speak his lips crashed

down on hers. In a wild gasp of breath Caroline pulled him closer, their bodies molding together as water continued to pour. Lightning substituted fireworks as her

lips moved passionately against his. Rain slid down their faces as they lost themselves in the heat of the moment. Klaus released her wrist, which she immediately

threw around his neck, as they stumbled back against the car. His hand falling to the small of her back as he lifted her with ease. Her legs wrapped around his waist

as they let their emotions run wild. They kissed in sync with the music as it still played the same sweet, haunted melody. Klaus pressed her harder against the car as

he trailed kissed down her neck and back up again. Their breathing heavy as things escalated. Neither thought or gave a damn about the consequences of releasing

this passion. Klaus could feel her warmth through her wet shirt as his hands trailed over her body, memorizing every detail.

Caroline's mind became hazy as she felt the muscles on his back tighten while his hands slowly roamed over her. Pulling her hands over his shoulders and down his

toned chest she toyed with the hem of his shirt. Klaus brought his lips back to hers, needing to taste her again. She granted him entry as his tongue prodded her lips.

Pulling his shirt up higher, she slid her hands up his bare skin. Breaking the kiss Klaus leaned his forehead against her.

"I have damned you." he groaned, casting his eyes down. Caroline shook her head, refusing to accept that statement.

"No...I..I think we've been saved..." She whispered softly. Klaus' eyes flashed up to meet hers. His hand reaching up to caress her face.

"Caroline..." He mumbled "God..I..." He began.

Her hands squeezed his waist, her eyes pleading him to continue. He swallowed thickly, gazing at her beautiful features. He rested

both hands on the side of her face, steadying her. Taking a deep breath he looked into her promising eyes.

"I love you." He said, finally.

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo...? How was it? Sorry it's so freaking short and hardly any dialog. I hope you guys enjoyed it because it's like 4:00 in the morning and I'm tired but I wrote it anyway. :P See what I do for you guys? XD Please review...or not...doesn't matter. 3**


	2. Any Other Way

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Vampire diaries...so yeah... :)**

**A/N: So you guy reviewed chapter one (Thank you by the way) and a few of you thought I should back this a two-shot thingy so, here you go. I hope I did Klaroline justice. :)**

* * *

"**Any Other Way"**

The sun rose with a majestic sort of beauty as the dawn came. Yesterday's harsh weather long forgotten in the bliss of the morning. Caroline sighed in comfort as her head rested on Klaus' chest, while they watched the sunrise of a new day, a new life. The light made its way over the hills, covering them in a warm and encouraging blanket. They sat in silence on the cliff they had found the night before, overlooking Virginia, in all its secretive glory. Klaus' hand rubbing circles lightly on Caroline's, which lay across his arm, wrapped around her waist. Caroline snuggled deeper into his chest as he softly kissed the top of her head.

"Nik…" Caroline smiled. She could feel his grin as she mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, love?" He questioned, feeling at home for the first time in his existence.

"Do you know how much you mean to me?" She asked quietly. He nodded.

"Less than how much you mean to me." Caroline shook her head furiously, looking back at him. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"No?" He wondered.

"No." Caroline agreed stubbornly. "More. I love you more Nik." Now it was his turn to shake his head as he chuckled, feeling like a young man in love…if of course you count one-thousand years old young. He did.

"Caroline you brought me to life, everything I believed in before I met you means nothing now. I have existed for a very long time, but I have never lived. But now, with you? I feel like I can finally breathe, I can finally live, as a whole. I love you Caroline Forbes, with every fiber of my being." Klaus spoke in a soft tone, a playful smile on his lips. But you could see the truth of his words in his eyes, which stared into Caroline's. If her heart could beat it would surely be racing now. She consciously wiped her cheek as she felt something wet slide down it. Blinking back the remaining salt water drops she turned completely in his arms. Her hands fumbled with the collar of his shirt as she thought about what to say. She took her time, not wanting to screw it up.

"Nik, when I first met you…you scared the hell out of me, I didn't show it but you did, and if I'm being honest I wanted to rip you to shreds." She grinned. Klaus chuckled smirking lightly.

"But then you spoke about the world and the genuine beauty you could find in it. That's when I saw a glimpse of the man you were as a human. A passionate, kind man, who didn't deserve the pain he dealt with. I saw you. Then over the past year that man resurfaced every time we were together and I knew that he was someone I could fall in love with. I think that's why I resisted so much…but Nik…" Caroline spoke seriously.

"You have become my life, over the year my feeling for you have grown, even if I didn't want to admit it, they did. This is the most real thing I have ever felt. Before I was nothing but a baby vampire, a Barbie doll for people to play with, but when I'm with you…I feel like I'm getting everything I ever wanted. Even when I couldn't see it, you knew I was suffocating myself. I was living a lie. You saved me from myself Niklaus, and my love for you grows with every breath I take." Caroline finished her declaration, and she knew that if she could blush, she would look like she had a bad case of sunburn. That was the mushiest thing that has ever spilt out of her mouth. Before she could worry about how bad she thought it sounded, Klaus pulled her lips to his, kissing her so sweetly it made her toes curl. Every cell in her body tingled as she craved his touch.

"Caroline…" Klaus whispered against her lips. She marveled at the fact that he sounded so breathless. Smiling she pulled him closer. Her lips moved against his as they let each other fill the holes that had, for so long, been missing. Breaking apart to gasp for air they grinned sheepishly at each other, realizing they would never get enough of the passion that so freely coursed in their veins. Caroline stood up as the sun grew brighter, Klaus following behind.

"I guess we should be heading back." She groaned. Klaus grinned at the reluctance in her voice. He intertwined his hand with hers as he moved a strand of hair out of her face with the other.

"We have plenty of time to see the world Caroline, our sunrises will never end." He promised. She smiled hopefully, leaning up to quickly kiss him again. A soon as she pulled away she began chuckling quite wickedly if you as Klaus.

"What's so funny, love?" He smiled.

"Nothing yet, but the look on my friends face when I walk into town holding the hand of one Niklaus Mikaelson, will be hilarious." He pouted playfully, making her laugh harder.

"Oh come on, like you can't wait to see Tyler's face?" She grinned, happy that his name no longer held any pain for her. Klaus slipped her a lopsided smirk as he silently agreed.

"But you know what?" Caroline whispered as she stood on her tiptoes, her lips brushing his.

"What?" Klaus asked, his free hand sliding to her waist. Caroline smiled at the want in his voice. Turning her head to whisper in his ear, her body flush against his.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She breathed, letting herself fall back on the soles of her feet. Grinning playfully she tugged his hand in the direction of the car. Klaus' eyes widened momentarily as she toyed with him. He recovered quickly his adorably wicked smirk returning as he bundled her in his arms, bridal style.

"Me either." He said as he flashed them to the vehicle that would lead them to the next chapter in their life, Caroline laughing all the way.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo...? Did this story work as a two-shot? I hope it did :D I really enjoy writing stories so I think I'll be working on some new ones soon. Please review and I would like to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed the first day chapter one was out with lots of kind things to say. :)You guys mean the world 3**


End file.
